


Without Love

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Without Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel doesn't love Finn, her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse prompt: Marriage without love.  
> Also got a bonus for writing in 2nd person narrative.

Rachel married Finn right after Regionals during senior year, and she soon discovered it wasn't love that she felt. She was with him because he was safe and convenient. She was afraid of taking a risk on someone else, someone like you. She was afraid that the passion would be too much to handle and she'd lose yourself because of it.

That didn't stop her from coming to you the night before graduation. She admitted that she made a horrible mistake, and then she tried to kiss you. You wanted to let it happen, craved her lips against yours, but unlike the previous year where you initially allowed the kiss before pushing her away, you didn't even let it start.

You loved her so much, and you couldn't bear the thought of her walking away after the two of you kissed. And you knew she'd walk away. She'd go back to safe and secure, instead of giving reckless and passionate a try.

You hardened your heart against her tears. You knew you couldn't give in. Still, you hoped she'd see what you had to offer. You hoped one day, she'd realize that you were worth the risk. She ruined you for other girls, so you knew you'd wait, even if that day never came.


End file.
